Operation Syndicate/Warming Up
The first chapter in the fanfiction by EternalBlaze. ---- American U.N. Headquarters, Washington D.C., United States It's always busy in the war room. Always. But not like today; today was just a calm day, where its people were working noticeably slower and the day just seemed to drag on. What was it that got these people to work so slow all of a sudden? Was it because of the useless war the U.N. declared on the Ultranationalists and The Aftershock? Maybe. General Eric Leeson roamed around the room, checking on what everyone was doing, making sure they were on task and looking for any enemy activity. He was surprised to see two enemy ships out in the arctic, wondering what it was doing there. He noticed that they were dangerously close to the north pole. "Ah, what have we here?" He muttered to himself as he looked closer on the scanner. The scanner was simply just a radar saying that there were two ships docked at the north pole, but Leeson knew that whoever it was (knowing that it wasn't friendly at the least), they were onto something suspicious. He picked up the nearest telephone and called the building's operator, telling them to contact Vauxte Squad, telling them to report to HQ. After about ten to fifteen minutes, five figures entered the headquarters' main entrance, through the elevator shaft. They walked out slowly to the balcony that overlooked the entire room. "So, whaddya need us to do, general?" Aeon, the squad leader, called from across the room. Leeson smiled at their arrival and called them down for debriefing. ---- North Pole, The Arctic Circle It was certainly cold here, no doubt about that. The squad wondered how anyone could ever construct a whole base on the North freaking Pole. They sometimes joked about it, calling it Santa's Workshop, since the base would be used to scout for other secret enemy bases and for constructing aircraft. "The base is over there, in the distance, see? You can tell by those extremely tall watchtowers." Headhunter said, pointing in the base's general direction. "Nice eyes, Headhunter. Now we can devise a plan as to how we're going to get in without alerting anyone. Remember, we're supposed to get whatever intel we can and then leave without getting all the attention, got it?" Aeon said. "Well, seeing as we have diving suits in hand, we could swim in the water and sneak in from the bottom up... Unless if the water's too cold, but there isn't any other efficiently faster way to do this." Pipsqueak said. Aeon peered over the hill they were camping on and saw the icy blue waters, shimmering in the sunlight. He glared at it for a good few seconds, observing if there was anything inside; there wasn't anything. "We could try, but I dunno. We shouldn't risk our body temperatures by going into the water for too long--" Aeon said, but was but off. "Relax, Aeon, that's why we're special ops!" Headhunter said, noting that he liked Pipsqeak's idea. "Alright, we'll do it. Be careful and make sure you don't get too cold; anything can happen." Aeon said. The team rushed up the hill, putting on their diving gear before slowly submerging into the blue waters, swimming towards the base, which was half on land and half on water. The water was completely barren, other than the large chunks of ice that rose above the surface. It was also good because they could see what they were doing and would be alarmed if anything potentially dangerous was coming their way. It took a good ten minutes before they reached the part of the base which was on the water. By that time, they were already cold, but not to freezing point. Aeon motioned for them to quiet down as he slowly rose above surface, checking for any guards; there was on standing right above him, not noticing, however. Aeon quickly dragged him under the surface, where he was strangled to death by the others. They briefly climbed up onto the ledge, where they disassembled their diving gear and got their weapons out. "Goliath, you have the map of this place, correct?" Aeon inquired as soon as they were ready to move. "Correct, sir." He said, sending his copy to Aeon. They analyzed the map quickly but thoroughly, finding the places they would go should they be detected and where the intel would be. Considering the number of enemies, Aeon figured that they would have to go into certain places and made alternate places if their original plans were foiled. "Alright, does that sound good?" He asked when he was done planning their mission. There were no replies and they moved on, moving from the lowest level near the water via multiple flights of stairs. They eventually came to a door, which led to the outside courtyard of the base. Aeon knew they would encounter enemies everywhere and would probably be seen by guards if they weren't careful enough. "We gotta stick to the darker places and lay low. If we're caught in the middle of the place, we're as dead as it is." Aeon warned, slowly opening the door. There wasn't anyone on the other side, but the place in general was busy with moving trucks, a lot of working soldiers, and many conversations. The sound of the works would cover any sudden or loud movements they had, so being stealthy in terms of noise wasn't a problem. "How are we gonna get through, Aeon? We're probably gonna get spotted if we go out anyways..." Spartan muttered. "A distraction, maybe? Nah, that wouldn't work..." Goliath suggested. Aeon pondered the plan in his mind, quickly assembling a plan (although he didn't want to waste time making up an alternative). "Alright, we'll stick along this wall to our right. Our makeshit camo suits should do the trick if no one looks at us too hard. When a truck is passing by, we'll stop. Got it?" He said. Everyone nodded nonchalantly, following him as he slowly went out the window and went prone next to the snow plastered wall. They followed his instructions and did the same, crawling along the wall towards another door. It felt like forever and the ground didn't help, since it soaked through their suits (but at least it wasn't to their skin). Eventually, they made it to the door and all gradually got up, not provoking any alarms. Getting up, they dried themselves quickly and proceeded down a few flights of stairs, taking down guards on the way. As soon as they reached the bottom floor, or what they thought was the bottom, Aeon stopped and hushed them, peeking around the corner. He saw a room full of guards, talking casually in Russian, watching the security cameras. It seemed as if they weren't paying attention and looked as if they were on guard. Aeon pointed his MK14 around the corner and fired a few quick shots killing the guards and the squad moved onward. "Wherever the intel is in the base, they must be hiding it well." Pipsqueak said as they entered a massive cylindric room. They were perched up on a balcony, facing down to a lower level with multiple scientists and soldiers working at stations and computers. It sounded like the U.N. headquarters at Washington D.C., but the squad new their mission. "Should we just grapple down their and shoot them all?" Headhunter asked Aeon. "No, we'll trigger an alarm, most likely. If you can see, the walls are brick. If the lines on the wall are deep enough, we can climb down and sneak down there, and then kill them. It will lessen the chance of the alarm going off." Aeon said. "We should at least stick a support cable on the side rails in case we fall or something." Headhunter reminded Aeon. They attached cables to the side rails and jumped over, slowly climbing down the brick layered wall. It seemed easy just looking at it, but when they actually came to do it, climbing down was more of a challenge. They made it down and went unnoticed, taking out their weapons. Aeon reminded them to protect the equipment and to be precise in their shots. And that's when a giant explosion went off outside, which shook the whole building. Vauxite Squad almost blew their cover, but managed to stay on the walls, looking up to see what had happened. They could hear the sound of jets going by... Aeon could hear the sound of British pilots talking over their feed. He quickly turned his mic on and talked into it quietly, as there was great commotion in the building. "What are you doing here? This was supposed to be a private operation! Who are you?" Aeon said to them. "We're part of the No. 67 Group RAF, sir. With all due respect, our commander told your general to shove it up his arse and then ordered us to launch an attack. Who are you anyways?" One of the pilots answered. "Who are we? We're Vauxite Squad." ---- American U.N. Headquarters, Washington D.C., United States "We got as much intel as we could, General." Aeon humbly answered to General Leeson, who seemed irritated at the disatisfiying answer. "What happened after?" He asked Aeon. "The buildings were crumbling because of the bombs. We would have been crushed if we waited mere seconds longer. We can always send scans to check for any intel that survived; the building in which it was held in was pretty deep into the ground." Aeon replied. The general shook his head no, and turned to face Vauxite Squad, who all stood attentive and ready, as if they were prepared for anything that would happen. He went too look at one of the operators' screens and paused for a moment, then turning back to one of the best trained squads. "I have a new mission for you. It's gonna require you gathering intel again; some people are skeptical about certain things that I want to clear up." He said. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Operation Syndicate Category:Operation Syndicate chapters